Changing The Past
by Serpents Sphere
Summary: EDITING. While in Gordic's Hollow Hermione and Harry are attacked by Death Eaters. But with a stray spell the two land in the past, back to their fourth year. Will the two be able to stand the pressure or will they spill the future?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR World I just live there.

**Prologue: Oh What Wonders There Are To See**

**_

* * *

My family puts the "fun" back in dysFUNctional.

* * *

_**

Petunia glared sourly at the garage that had been out of shape since Harry and Dudley moved to their separate lives. In most ways this was a blessing, but insome it was a curse.

A very messy curse she noticed with distaste as she gazed at the towering boxes. The dust covered floors and cobwebs hung in the corners giving it a haunted house look. Petunia gave a small scream as she saw a rat the size of Dudley's hand.

Petunia's grip on the broom handle tightened as she took baby steps inside of the looming garage. Petunia started to chant a silent mantra of, 'I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid.' Putting the broom on the floor of the garage as she neared the boxes, careful not to stir the dust.

Biting her lip nervously she neared the very back of the garage. Petunia allowed a small smile grace her face at the thought of her neighbors seeing her garage like this.

If a stranger had seen her smile they would have thought they had seen the most beautiful woman in all of Britain. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle and her pale complexion made her eyes seem rounder than the really were. But alas no one saw the malevolent Mrs. Dursley smile.

As Petunia neared the back of the garage she noticed that some of the boxes had been there since she got out of school. Peeking into a wooden crate she saw dozens of papers and stuffed animals that had once belonged to her. Rolling her eyes as she mumbled something she walked closer to the back of the room.

Seeing a hazel wood chest in the very back tucked in a corner Petunia walked over. She had to mentally squish any thoughts of adventure from her mind. Yet a sense of excitement still lingered through out her. 'Must think reasonably.' she thought to herself. 'The chest must have been here for years.'

She searched her memories for anything that vaguely resembled the chest. She couldn't not once remember where the chest came from. Although her mind screamed that she never laid eyes on the chest she sensed something familiar about it.

Hesitantly she opened the chest and nearly recoiled in disgust. All of Lily's school stuff. Petunia was about to slam down the lid when she saw _her_ name in silver on the uniform. Bending down slowly she started to rummage through the box. What she found were awards in her name and in Lily'sfrom Hogwarts and so much more.

Pushing all of the stuff to one side she found two diaries. Her baby sister's diary...and her own. Skimming through a few pages before stopping at one she read a whole paragraph:

_Finally! Lily get's to come to Hogwarts! I'm so excited it been absolutely dreadful without her. I wonder if she even wants to come to Hogwarts or maybe if she'll even want me here. Maybe I could ask Headmaster Dumbledore if I can transfer to Beauxbaton, I've always wanted to go there. I think that what I'll do. I'm going to write that letter right now!_

Petunia stared at the black inked words as she remember a time when she was twelve. She had been so anxious because the Dark Lord had been gaining followers and the Slytherins had been quite taken with tormenting her. That why she had left Hogwarts and went to Beauxbaton, to protect Lily.

She shook her head it wasn't possible. This weren't really memories they couldn't be. She was perfect normal muggle, no human. Not muggle! A perfectly normal person who had obviously went to two different magic schools. Petunia groaned in defeat as more memories and feelings of that evening flew through her mind that felt to real to be her imagination.

'Wonderful,' she thought drily to herself, 'Now I definitely need to be nicer to Po...Harry. I wonder how he's doing anyway.'

And with these thoughts she dragged the chest/trunk out of the garage and into the house.

**_

* * *

I've given up trying to escape from reality; they always find me anyway.

* * *

_**

Meanwhile some 200 miles (kilo or meter something) one Mr. Harry James Potter was in Gordic's Hollow. Harry watched his breath as created patterns in the frosty air. Harry smile ruefully to himself as he continued to walk away from the grave yard that contained his parents' remains. 'For being only September it's freezing,' Harry thought to himself as he rubbed his arms.

It was ten minutes later Harry found himself at the inn ( named Hidden) him and Hermione were staying at. Ron was literally tied up by his newest girlfriend and promised to met them there in about a week or two. Harry shook his head as he climbed up the stairs that lead to the room him and Hermione were sharing. Harry bit his lip as he wondered if he should knock. 'I mean this is Hermione she's probably getting dress in her sleeping gown since I was out so late,' Harry thought guiltily as he finally decided to knock.

"Harry how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to knock. Trust me I'll lock the door or go in the bathroom before I change." Hermione said rolling her eyes as she pulled him into their room.

"I know but I don't want to risk it." Harry said uncomfortably, as he looked at everything but at Hermione.

"Harry, we've been friends for nearly seven years and hopefully we'll be friends for another 100, but at some point you and Ron will end up walking in on me. Just like I know I'll end up walking in on one of you. So you can just calm down." Hermione said laughing as Harry continued to blush with each word she said.

"I'll er...keep that in mind." Harry mumbled as his cheeks resembled the Weasley family hair.

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep before you burst a blood vessel." Hermione said giggling as Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "But seriously we need to go to bed now. We have to go to the library and look up items that were owned by Gordic Gryffindor."

"We've been here for maybe two days and you already want to drag me off to the library. I think I remember this scenario from somewhere." Harry said rolling his eye affectionately at his best friend.

"Aw, come on Potter! Where's your sense of adventure? We're going to be going in library where no one stepped foot in for at least a hundred years!" Hermione said excitedly as she moved to grab her things to ready for the night.

"A library is filled with evil things." Harry exclaimed as Hermione brushed past him and into the bathroom.

"Such as?" Hermione asked from the bathroom.

"Monsters, books and other evil things." Harry said in a matter of fact voice, as he leaned against the bathroom door.

"Harry as much as you hate books, books don't go on the evil things to avoid list." Hermione said opening the door.

Nearly a second to late Harry balanced himself on his feet before he fell on Hermione. "You were leaning on the door again weren't you?"

"No. Of course." Harry answered innocently.

"Like I believe you." Hermione said, hands on her hips.

"No idea what your taking about." Harry said slipping past and into the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower." He told before she had time to retort to his first comment.

"Boys." Hermione said as she shook her head and went to bed.

For the rest of the night everything was peaceful and perfect, but all goods things must come to an end.

**_

* * *

_**

If you do it you'll regret it, if you don't do it you'll regret it, either way your going to regret it, you might as well just do it.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked to the library with a comfortable silence between them. They had awoken a bit early, a bit before dawn if Harry were to guessed. Harry gave his friend a sidelong glance. She was holding her book tightly against her chest. And her small backpack that carried most of her possessions bounced up and down every time she took a step. The bag contained the same charms that kept Harry's own possessions hidden on a small gold necklace. Smiling slightly Harry turned his attention towards the chained up library.

"Wow." Hermione breathed as she started at the old wooden building.

"We're going to die." Harry said with horror on his face as the building swayed with the wind.

"Nonsense. Besides aren't you a wizard?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sometimes I wonder." Harry said as he dodged Hermione's hand.

"Let's go." Hermione said catching a hold of Harry's shirt and dragging him towards the entrance.

"It's locked. Lets..." Harry began but never finished because Hermione had just waved her wand and the chains dropped.

"Let's go." Hermione said while smiling.

About five hours later Hermione and Harry found what they were looking for.

"Okay lets see. The best way to gather objects of the Founders is to use their Heir. The blood that flows through the Heir magically call the items to them. Although it has been known not to work in some cases, for there are ways to block blood magic." Hermione read.

"Well that was boring. So what do we do now?" Harry asked Hermione as a rat ran across the littered floor.

"I suppose we keep searching." Hermione said a bit put off.

"Or you could tell us what you're looking for now and maybe the rest of the Prophecy." a cruel woman's voice asked.

Harry and Hermione whipped around to see more than fifty Death Eaters with all of their wands pointed out at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: _Things You Thought You Would Never Do_**

**_

* * *

There are 3 kinds of people in this world...those you want things to happen, those that make things happen, and those who just wonder what the hell happened!

* * *

_**

Minerva McGonagall was hoping to have a semi-peaceful day. The last few weeks had been more than a little hectic especially since Harry Potter, one of _her _Gryffindors had been entered into the Tri-Wizard seemingly against his own will and inner house relationships had been stretched to their thinnest and now this!

"Who are you?" Professor McGonagall asked crispily, her wand already aimed at the two.

"Um, Professor you know who we are. You've been teachings us for nearly six years." Harry said slowly..

"I've never seen you two in my life!" Professor McGonagall said stiffly.

"Professor, what year is it?" Hermione asked suddenly as she started looking extremely ill.

"This year isthe Tri-Wizard Tournament! Where have you two been in a cave?" McGonagall asked the two sharply and more than a little cross.

"Oh bloody hell." Harry swore as he remembered the shiny trophy and Cedric's body.

"Language!" Hermione chided him almost out of reflex.

"Sorry."

McGonagall watched the two with dawning familiarization on her face, "Potter? Granger?" McGonagall asked weakly as the two turned to her with similar looks of amusement.

"Hi Professor." the two chorused.

Without as much as anotice McGonagall's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted.

_**

* * *

Smile, and the world will smile with you. Laugh and they'll all think your on drugs.

* * *

**_

Petunia snorted with laughter as she continued to read her baby sister's diary. Having already gone through most of her journals Petunia decided to see what her sister had thought of Hogwarts.To say it was beyond amusing was putting it very mildly.

Humming softly to herself Petunia made her way around the kitchen, preparing dinner for Vernon and herself. Just as she was pulling the chicken out of the oven Vernon came home with a loud boom as the front door slammed. A series of echoing thuds announced Vernon Dursley arrival to the kitchen.

"Good evening Vernon. How was your day?" Petunia asked brightly as she served him a more than healthy portion of mashed potatoes, sweet corn and chicken.

"Nothing to be so damn happy about." Vernon rumbled as he made a gesture for his wife to get him a large brandy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Petunia asked, no signs of anger expect the way she slammed the brandy bottle and glass.

"The company just lost millions and Dudders wants to move back home." Vernon said as he started to shovel his food in his mouth.

CRASH!

"Dudley wants to WHAT?" Petunia shouted, not noticing she broke more than half of her dishes.

"I of course told him his welcome at home whenever he wants." Vernon said not caring about his small wife's anger.

"He should be in school Vernon! Why isn't he in school!" Petunia demanded with her arms folded underneath her breasts.

"Wanted to be an successful man like he's father, he did." Vernon said proudly as corn flew out of his mouth.

"He either goes back to school or doesn't come homeat all." Petunia said shaking slightly.

"Now, Now Pet. Lets not be rash." Vernon said chuckling slightly still not notcing the bits of corn on his second chin.

"I mean it, Vernon! He has to learn soon or later he can't breeze through life! He's nearly of age! We can't be running around doing every little thing he wants!" Petunia screeched as angry spots appeared on her cheeks.

"NOW LISTEN HERE PETUNIA! WHAT I SAY GOES! AND IF DUDLEY WANTS TO STAY HERE HE WILL BLOODY STAY HERE!" Vernon boomed to the woman who was hardly flinched.

"AND WILL WE BE HERE TO WIPE HIS BLOODY ASS WHEN IT GETS TO DAMN HARD?" Petunia screeched.

SMACK!

Vernon Dursley had crossed a line no man should ever cross. And that line was hitting his wife. With shock and rage on her face she rushed out the front door and into the night. Not noticing or not caring about the cracked windows.

_**

* * *

Don't regret doing things, regret getting caught.

* * *

**_

"So you two are from the future by at least three years. In those three years Sirius Black who you think is innocent dies, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has risen, the Order of the Phoenix is being run by Longbottom and Bones, Severus is actually a traitor to the Light side and Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard in centuries dies. Did I miss anything?" McGonagall summarized in growing dread.

"No I think that'spretty much it." Harry said while Hermione nodded.

"We need to tell the Headmaster." McGonagall said in panic as she rose to her feet but immediately being pushed back down by the duo.

"We can't tell him." Harry said quietly.

"Why NOT?" McGonagall asked stressing the last part.

"Because the future cannot be change under any circumstances! If Cedric lives who knows what would have happened in our time. For all we know Voldemort wouldn't have risen and the Wizarding World would have been lulledinto a sense of security then Fudge and the Ministry would have to much power and continue to ingore Voldemort's return." Hermione said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts Professor."

"What are we going to do about you two then?" Professor McGonagall asked after a few moments as she gained her composure.

"What about us Professor?" Hermione asked extremely confused.

"Well you very well go prancing around the school as two fourth years, now can you?"Professor McGonagall said.

"Illusions won't work on us, trust us we have tried before. So we'll have to go to Muggle London and buy some...things." Hermione said frowning thoughtfully.

Harry rolled his eyes as the two started to discuss in-depth about the plan. Sitting down on the floor he leaned against the classroom wall and closed his eyes. 'Dawn was way to early to walk up,' Harry thought as he let sleep take up over. He fell asleep hearing his current Headmistress and best friend started to discuss their identity.

* * *

I fyou find any mistakes please tell me. I would love to go back and fix them. 


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is Dedicated to 'A Reader' anonymous reviewer who helped me realize grammar check is an important thing to do before updating or putting up a story. And thanks to 'A Reader' one of my rather pointless one shots has been taken off because it been taken back to the drawing board and is now being created into a story.**

**Chapter Two: Hot Who?**

_**

* * *

"Sometimes I don't feel like the person that I'm supposed to be. I don't feel like I deserve any of this." -- Mena Suvari

* * *

**_

Evan Jameson a.k.a. Harry Potter was beyond boiling with rage. Although he certainly looked different from who he usually saw in the mirror it wasn't by much. If you was to guess by pictures alone, he could be mistaken as his mother's brother.

His once bright eyes hidden behind bulky frames were now a dull (by Harry's standards) murky brown and flat brown hair (which was spelled that way thankfully) that Harry considered to...plain. "I'll never complain about the way I look again." Harry muttered to himself as he looked in the mirror with a critical eye.

With a very put upon sigh Harry walked out of Professor McGonagall's bedroom and into the common room where the two woman were talking but the two abruptly stopped at the sight of him.

"I think he should change his disguise. The girls won't pay at attention at all in Defense Against Dark Arts." McGonagall said critically.

"Or they'll pay attention because of how cute he is." Hermione said giggling while Harry scowled at her.

"Oh shut up." Harry growled as he marched out of the common room with his nose held high.

Hermione and McGonagall stared at each other for a moment before they burst into laughter.

_**

* * *

"To be sure of hitting the target, shoot first, and call whatever you hit the target.".

* * *

**_

Petunia bit her lip as she walked down the once familiar streets that now seemed so alien to her. Should she give her good for nothing husband what he deserved or she should she keep her silence?

Seventeen years she strived to make her husband and son happy with the help of her nephew and this is what she got. A smack in the face and a son who still needed to be babied. As she continued with the thoughts of her husband and son, she unconsciously compared them to her nephew. Soon the thoughts became to over whelming and she stopped, knowing she would look them over later.

With a tired sigh Petunia headed to one of her best friends house, Rose McKing. Reaching Rose's house, she hesitantly knocked on the door. Even though it was about ten at night Rose opened the door to receive her. With only one long glance Rose pulled Petunia inside.

Petunia looked around the single-middle aged woman home and couldn't help but wonder if this was what being free and single was all about.

"Bastard finally crossed the line didn't he?" Rose half asked, half snarled as she prepared tea.

"How'd you guess?" Petunia asked sarcastically.

"The big blue bruise on your face." Rose answered as she severed muffins.

"Figured that would give it away." Petunia murmured as she took a bite of the banana nut muffin.

* * *

"_**Keep smiling, it makes people wonder what you're up to."

* * *

**_

"Students I would like to introduce Professor McGonagall's assistant Brooke Ragen and Professor Moody's Evan Jameson." Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall. "They are to be respected like teachers and they do have the power to remove points." he continued in a almost threatening way.

The Great Hall erupted into polite cheers as the newest additions to the staff sat down.

"You know this Brooke girl is pretty cute." Ron said grinning as he leaned back to get a better view of the woman with blond highlights.

"Ms. Ragen, is obviously a highly trained Transfiguration expertRonald. Not some blonde that happens to catch your fancy." Hermione said glowering from behind one of her 'light' readingbooks as Ron continued to ignore his her temporary fired friend.

"Who cares about her. Mr. Jameson is _so_ much hotter." Lavender Brown giggled helplessly.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked the dark haired boy.

"If they can teach and aren't Death Eaters, I'm good." Harry said as he remembered his first two years.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Harry." Hermione said proudly.

"Oh come off it! You were practically in love with Lockhart!" Ron protested darkly as he stabbed his chicken.

"What did that poor chicken ever do to you?" Ginny asked heatedly as she grabbed his plate.

"Hey I was eating that!" He shouted at his sister as his sister tossed it away.

"They're Death Eaters." Harry announced suddenly.

"Why do you think their Death Eaters?" Hermione asked frowning at the two assistants.

"They haven't stopped smiling and they keep doing that Dumbledore thing." Harry muttered as he glared at the two.

"What Dumbledore thing?" Fred asked as he looked at the staff table.

"The eye twinkle, Forge!" Gred said knowingly.

Hermione looked at Harry for confirmation and received a nod. "Well this is going to be a super year."

"Yeah it's going to be killer." Harry said bitterly.

_**

* * *

Cleverly Disguised As A Responsible Adult.

* * *

**_

Minerva calmly walked down the hall that lead to Albus Dumbledore's office. "Canary Creams." Minerva said in a slightly ruffled tone. With her head held high, but not so high that if to were to rains she would drown, she went up the stairs.

"Now Albus what in the name of Merlin is this about?" Minerva asked although secretly pleased that

she finally knew something the Headmaster didn't.

"Do you trust these two, Minerva?" Albus asked her without looking at her.

"With my life." Minerva answered right away.

"Is that such a wise descion? We do live in Darker Times than we did before." Albus said finally looking at her.

"You once told me you trusted Hagrid with your life even though he is reckless and clumsy. I trust these two more than you will ever know." Minerva said lifting up her chin, avoiding his eyes.

"You may go, Minerva." Albus said tiredly.

Once safely outside of Dumbledore's office Minerva couldn't help but do a little jig at finally getting something past Dumbledore. Unfortunately Snape happened to be in the hall as well which ended in embarrassment on Minerva's part.

"And that woman calls herself mature." Snape snorted to himself as his former professor excused herself.

* * *

Like before let me know if I have any mistakes because I would like to fix them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Binds**

_**Anything good in life is either illegal, immoral, or fattening.**_

Brooke who was secretly Hermione Granger nervously tugged at her robes. Today would be her first class, which unfortunately was with the Slytherins. Brooke shuddered knowing without a doubt in her mind they would torture her for her impure blood. With a deep breath she opened the door.

And was met with chaos.

Word gets around fast, Brooke thought as her stomach twisted itself into knots. Her first week had went rather smoothly but this week was different. This week Minerva wasn't there. And the Slytherins seemed to have taken in it upon themselves to break her.

"CLASS!" Brooke shouted angrily as a paper plane sailed across the classroom. How purebloods knew how to fold a paper airplane was beyond her.

"That's it." Brooke said under her breath as she pushed up her sleeve and pulled out her wand.

"_Consto Formalis_!" Brooke shouted as a near purple light burst from her wand.

The results were instant Brooke was pleased to say. Everything that had been flying through the air was now frozen in air and the Slytherins were well...let's say they now know what being a caged animal feels like.

"Aren't you going to let us out!" Pansy demanded as she gripped her cage's iron bars.

"Yeah! It's been at leasthalf anhour!" Theodore Nott added in a very snobby way.

Brooke just raised one eyebrow. A habit she was ashamed to admit she picked up from Ron and Har...Evan. Putting down her book she carefully walked to the nearest caged child who just happened to be Draco Malfoy.

"If you lot are going to act like a bunch of unruly animals. I'm going to treat you like a bunch of animals! I expected better behavior from your house! I don't have a doubt in my mind that Salazar Slytherin would be find you all a DISGRACE!" Brooke said menacingly as they all lowered their eyes at the mention of the Founder of their House.

"Now class, I want two scrolls on classroom behavior." Brooke said moments before the bell rang. "Have a good day." she cooed as the cages disappeared. Shocked the Slytherins numbly packed their stuff up.

_**Ignorance is bliss. No wonder I'm so depressed.**_

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" screamed Moody as he burst through his class's room door.

Every Gryffindor either jumped or fell out of their seats in terror. Evan laughed lightly at the fourth years tangled on the floor. Shaking his brown haired head Evan got out his wand and muttered something under his breath. A light blue glow from the tip of his wand and as quickly as it came it went out.

"SEE THAT! THAT"S WHAT YOU'RE WORKING FOR!" Moody screamed in absolute delight at the fact Evan had barely flinched with his...sudden entrance.

"Shall we start?" Evan asked innocently as half the class was still shaking.

"Start what Professor?" Hermione asked eagerly, her books already out.

"No need to call me Professor, Miss Granger. I'm only doing this so I can pay my way through Healer's Haven." Evan said grinning at her mystified face.

"What Healer's Haven?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's where people with an natural talent or the will to learn the Arts of Healing." Evan explained with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Anyways, what I was going to teach you lazy lot today is a way to identify most Dark curses. Some are unidentifiable and you're going to learn why." Moody started as he waved his wand at the board notes appearing.

_**Job placement: Telling your boss what he can do with your job.**_

Petunia sipped the black coffee that now replaced her tea while she clicked the black ink pen. With a look of pure stubbornness she labeled her notebook full of lined paper. 'Differences or What the Hell Went Wrong,'.

With a tired sigh Petunia made a line and wrote three separate names:

**Harry Potter Dudley Dursley Vernon Dursley**

Chewing her lip slightly she started to list her _dislikes_ about them _all._

**Harry Potter Dudley Dursley Vernon Dursley**

Unkept Loud Abusive

Freaky Over-weight Too Old Fashion

Too Ghostly Whiny Whiny

Spoiled Spoiled

Over-weight

Loud

Lazy

Drunk

Petunia snorted when she reread her list. For some reason the Dursley men were_ so_ much a like. Shaking her head she turned the page and re-headed her list, this time for_ likes._

**Harry Potter Dudley Dursley Vernon Dursley**

Does his share Affectionate ...

Quiet Good Boxer...

Smart Wonderful...Friends...

Petunia winced as she read through her list. This was bad. Very bad. She knew her nephew, who she barely spoke to! Better than her son and husband! And from the looks of things she liked him better too!

With a groan Petunia nursed her head in her arms as the coffee wore off. Today was defiantly not a good day.

_**Always listen to experts. They'll tell what can't be done and why. Then do it.**_

Harry grinned like a manic as he had his best friends back at his sides. If Harry didn't know better he would say this was the happiest day of his life. He just defeated a dragon (one of the more temperamental ones too), got his best friend Ron back and no one (minus a dragon) has tried to kill him. Life was good.

" 'Arry? Mr. Jamie Son vants a vord." Fleur said politely as she moved around Harry well wishers.

"Alright." Harry said happily, not even the thought of a possible Death Eater ruining his good mood.

The two walked towards the Champions tent in a semi-comfortable silence. Harry shifted uncomfortably as Fleur gave him questioning looks. 'The tent never seemed this far away,' Harry thought with agony as the once semi-comfortable silence turned into a brutal torture for him.

"Is there, er, something you want?" Harry asked stopping while he looked everywhere but at Fleur.

"Not as much as vant, 'Arry. It's vant I vant to know vhy you don't...act like the others." Fleur said struggling with her English.

"Like the others?" Harry asked confused.

Biting her lip, she motioned at the boys behind them that seemed to have been following them. "Oh, well I have no idea." Harry said.

"It's vine. I just vanted to know." Fleur said as they started walking again.

Shrugging hopelessly at her he walked into the tent with her trailing behind him with a thoughtful gaze.

"Awe, excellent. Now that we're all here I have rather important announcement to make. If any of you are uncomfortable with what I'm going to tell you, you will have your memories taken away. Understood?" Evan said his brown eyes shining eerily.

"Understood." The four said with curiosity and fear.

"To win this Tournament is to use all your assets. Do you really think Voldemort is gone? He is coming back. So what better time when a sorry excuse for a wizard is Minister is at the height of his power? What better time than the Tri-Wizard Tournament? When relations between schools are at their worst? Look around a war is brewing whether we want it or not." Evan sighed closing his eyes, remembering everything.

"What exactly are you proposing?" Cedric asked.

"A chance to develop and become the strongest there is. To know who you are is the first step to accomplishing anything." Evan said after continuing after a moment's pause. "So who's with me?"

"I'm in." Cedric said nodding definitely.

"As am I." Fleur said her voice neutral.

"Count me in." Victor Krum said grinning.

"Do you even have to ask?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"Okay then class first things first. We need to know your complete heritage. A potion can do that." Evan said a bit distracted.

"Why do you need to know our heritage?" Cedric asked confused.

"So we can undo those magical binds you're all under." Evan said a frowning in thought, not realizing his confession brought out the shock in everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

I've gotten a **few complaints** and all I got to say is am** disappointed**. A few years ago my English teacher said I gave away my plot to early and left to many obvious clues.** So it's not exactly my fault if you haven't picked up on those or if you have no imagination. **On to a lighter note** everything will come together in the next few chapters **so I would suggest carefully rereading previous chapters those, but **I will try and make the clues a little more obvious**. And the choppiness and sentence structure are things I really can't help, if you were to guess you would probably miss my age by at least four years. I am still in school learning. So if anyone has any tips to help improve my writing, I'm all ears. 

**Chapter Four:** Don't You Know Anything About Something

_**The hidden flaw never remains hidden.**_

"Vhat do you mean magical vinds?" Fleur asked in a hushed tone.

"Wizards and Witches are only allowed a certain amount of power. Most parents give their children binding potions and set up some charms." Evan a.k.a. Harry Potter said frowning thoughtfully.

"What happens if you have more than the amount of power?" Victor asked slowly as he thought about the teacher's assistant's words.

"You die. I won't go into it but that's why the Wizarding world is slowly declining." Evan said grimly.

"How do we remove these binds?" Cedric asked as he looked between his 'teacher' and his wand.

"A few potions, a...certain spell, and a custom made wand." Evan said pausing every now and then to chose his words carefully.

" A certain spell?" Harry asked with his brows raised.

"And maybe a ritual too." Evan said effectively avoiding the question.

"Side _e_ffects?" Victor asked stressing the 'e' in effects.

"It all depends now doesn't it?' Evan asked his _hazel eyes _sparkling. "I want you to might me in the DADA classroom Lupin used. At say...seven? ."

The four nodded their heads not knowing how much their lives were going to be affected.

**_Always remember to pillage BEFORE you burn!_**

**Boy-Who-Lived Is MISSING**!

By: Rita Skeeter 

Seal of the Ministry

1.0

_A wave of great panic has hit the Wizarding World, even Muggles are feeling the absence of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. All along Europe and the Americas there is mass panic for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has recruited more Death Eaters and has destroyed more villages and cities than during his first reign of power. _

_The Boy-Who-Lived and Hermione Jane Granger have been missing for nearly three weeks and are going to be officially declared dead on January 8. More details on the funeral arrangement on page 3._

_With the absence of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter who will save the Wizarding World? More on the death of Albus Dumbledore on page 2 and his accomplishments on page 5. _

Read the crumpled up Daily Prophet that lay on a ministry floor forgotten by a Shadow of a man in half moon spectacles . A unearthly wind blew and rolled the ball towards the shimmering veil that fluttered harmlessly. Bouncing slightly towards the veil the newspaper made its way across the room. Within moments the veil had snagged the crumpled up parchment.

Two days later it will be discovered Ministry of Magics all over the world that they could no longer go in. All the lower levels had been flooded.

_**Sanity and insanity overlap a fine gray line.**_

Petunia hugged her coat to herself tighter as she waited for her train. Having left Rose's the night before she had purchased a round trip ticket to Gordic's Hollow. "I've been putting this trip off to long haven't I, Lily?" Petunia said mostly to herself, not noticing the silver Shadow who had nodded with a sad smile on her face.

"For far to long." The wind echoed around Petunia.

With a whistle her train arrived and she boarded, not knowing what she would find or who was watching her intently.

With a sad smile the Shadow of Lily Marie-Evans Potter disappeared only to be replaced by Alice Cassandra-Prewett Longbottom. "One down." Alice said smiling beautifully. "Hundreds to go." A mixture of female and male voices said together.

_**In any calculation, any error which can creep in will do so.**_

Diana Longbottom also known as Gran rocked in her rocking chair mulling over her grandson. He was going Dark. There was no doubt in her mind about that. But where had he turned? Not at school that's for certain. But then that could only leave home. But that was impossible...wasn't it?

Gran felt her stomach drop as she thought of her treatment of her grandson what she had allowed, what she had chosen to ignore. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the sweet innocent baby she had mental abused.

"The treatment of my son will be your least concern Diana! The end has come and you among others will pay! No one treats the Heir of Ravenclaw in such away!" Boomed Alice as she materialized in front of her mother-in-law. "You Diana Luci Longbottom are accused for mistreatment! Judgement shall be passed!" Alice continued in a regal voice as wind blew violently through out the house.

Gran closed her eyes tightly as she wished the ghost away along with the familiar feelings of guilt that clutched at her stomach. "Go away. Go away. Just please go away." Gran begged. When the wind stopped Gran opened her eyes and nearly had a heart attack on the spot.

Before her was her son. Frank. Sweet little Frankie.

"Frank? Sweetie?" Gran asked in a small voice.

The Shadow of Frank Longbottom stared at her with cold eyes and an icy smile. Before he disappeared and came back again as Barty Crouch Jr, who wavered and disappeared.

**_Kata Ton_** **_Daimona Eay Toy  
Jim Morrison  
(Pere Lachaise Cemetery;Paris, France)  
True to his own spirit._**

Moony howled in sorrow and rage. The house shook to its core as the werewolf made it's feelings known. The sudden turn of Snape had cut off his entire potion's supply of Wolfsbane, leaving him helpless to the painfully moon. The werewolf gave another howl as he mourned the passing of his pack member. Moony scratched at the door that held him in and separated him from his freedom.

**How dare they!** The wolf snarled in his mind.

_They don't mean too. They just don't understand. _Remus answered Moony.

**That's why the bitch you chose has done nothing? She doesn't want to understand us!**

_It's not true._

**Yes it is and you know it. That's why she waited until our pack member died. We were vulnerable and she pounced.**

_We are vulnerable...and alone._

**Not alone we still have cubs. Lightening Child and She-Who-Knows. **

_Harry and Hermione?_

**If those are there names then yes.**

_What about Ron?_

**Who?**

_Bright hair kept pack traitor as a pet._

**He is not pack!**

With that their interesting conversation ended as the wolf found the window was slightly opened. Jumping at the window Moony wiggled and finally pushed it open enough to spring towards freedom and away from Headquarters.

_**Pull the pin and count to what?**_

"Okay first things first, the Vis Veres Potion. It will help dissolve the barriers that surround your magical core." Evan said as he paced in the Room of Requirements. "So lets get started. The instructions are on the board let me know if you mess up or need help in anyway ask me." Evan said sternly as four cauldrons and the correct ingredients in front of them.

The four worked in complete silence as this certain potion required all of their attention. So it didn't come as a surprise when they all finished with the correct color and smells. What did come as a surprise was the sudden appearance of athames. At a total lose as of what to do the stared at Evan as he sheepishly made his was towards them.

"You have to bless the potion." Evan said hoping that would clear something up.

Unfortunately they remained confused.

"Prick your finger."

Slowly as if hoping Evan would say he was just kidding, the four drew their own blood. The one that looked the most effected was Fleur for she had gone pale as she saw the small glistening tear drop. "Plop." Went the small red drops as they gently dropped into the dark red potion. Multiples of similar plops could be heard.

With a swirl the four potions that had once looked so similar turned startlingly different colors. With a quick glance at Evan who in return handed them a cup they drank one-third of the potions contents.

The results were immediately. Victor lost conscious and hit the floor. His body glowed a light and warm yellow. Harry leaned against the legs of his chair as he panted trying to make sure he kept conscious. The green that seemed to roll off of him in waves was dark and looked threatening.

Fleur had thrown up in the corner as her body emitted a dark purple that seemed to fed off the shadows in the corners of the room. The only that seemed unaffected was Cedric who stared in shock as the people he had grown closer to than his own house mates went down. Unknowingly a light, light blue was glowing from his finger tips as a headache seemed to form in the back of his mind until he felt as though he was going through agonizing torture.

"Well I didn't expect that." Evan said nervously.

Same as before let me know if there are any grammer mistakes and the like. And I just wanted to say a BIG thank you for the reviews and for those who haven't reviewed but are still reading THANK YOU LOTS.


End file.
